chapters 14-16 KibaNaru
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: more chapters ! : D


**The Nine Tailed Fox**

 **& The Dog**

 **Chapt** **er 14**

 **The next day everyone arrives to the training fields on time. Iruka Sensei: Wow its a miracle! the lovebirds are here on time! Today we have a couple of guests! Kiba and Kankuro! Naruto & Narmaru thinking: Oh no what are they doing here! Mann. Kiba: Nice to see you all again hope the training is going well for you all! Sakura: It is so don't worry about it! Kankuro: We just came by to say hello and wish you luck on your training so we will see you guys soon! Iruka: Bye guys! Kiba & Kankuro leave. Iruka: Okay let's get to training guys! Kakashi's at home watching Shio & Yuki thinking: are they getting silver streaks in their hair?! *looks closer* Oh my gosh they are! but they're Shikamaru's kids though! Shio & yuki look up at Kakashi smiling at him. Kakashi: ohh you little angels your parents love you so much, even sometimes i wish you two were my children I mean you guys mean so much to me! and I'd do anything for you guys...Meanwhile at the training field..Iruka: Okay! Sakura & Shikamaru do your stuff! both: Yes Sensei Iruka! they do their moves..Naruto thinking: Mann he's so hott...but Narmaru's hotter..and why did those dumb asses have to come earlier! Narmaru thinking: wow that girl's a hottie! but Naruto's hotter he he ohh I love him so much! Iruka Sensei: Now! Narmaru! You're gonna do a match with Sakura so get out there! Narmaru: Yes Sensei! runs out there towards Sakura...hi there! Sakura: Hey Narmaru! you ready? Narmaru: yes ready when you are! They do the sparing then suddenly Sakura falls to the ground. Shikamaru: Sakura! runs over to her what happened? Narmaru: I don't know we were doing our match then she just fell to the ground. Angel: Narmaru! Narmaru why are you looking at her like that? Narmaru: Like what? Angel: Like you have a connection with her! Narmaru: I don't know why? do you know? Angel: let me see..ohh Narmaru she's your sister! Narmaru: My sister! Angel: Yes but she doesn't know that yet okay! Narmaru: Okay Angel: oh and sorry for making her faint..Narmaru: What the hell did you do that for?! Angel: Ohh Narmaru you're as stubborn as she is! Narmaru: Well if that's the case then we're both stubborn! Angel: I see that Kiba came by..Narmaru: Yes he did and who knows why?! Angel: He's still in love with Naruto is why..Namaru: He's not going to have him! I love Naruto more than anything! Angel: I know that you do Narmaru! Your love for each other is pure and true! Nobody can break that not a strong bond like what you guys have! But how do you feel about Sakura being your sister? Narmaru: Well I'm happy about it, but the thing is she's so beautiful! sexy! I mean if I was able to have just one night with her I'd take it! Angel: Well Narmaru Haruno never know...disappears...Naruto: Babe? You okay? Narmaru: Sorry I just zoned out for a minute..Sakura wakes up: What happened? Naruto: You fainted when you guys were about to do match with each other. Sakura: Oh okay sorry about that guys and Narmaru. Shikamaru: baby you had me worried! Sakura: i'm sorry honey! it just happened so suddenly..Shikamaru: Narmaru can you walk her back home? Narmaru: Sure I can do that for you. Shikamaru: thanks! naruto: you guys be careful okay and baby? Narmaru: Yes love? naruto: See you at Sakura's house! Narmaru: Okay babe! Narmaru & Sakura leave to go to her house..Sakura: Are you okay? Narmaru: Yes I'm fine why? Sakura: I don't know I'm sensing that you're very nervous. Narmaru: Well it's just that I'm finding out so much stuff about myself that it's overwhelming me. Sakura: I can understand that anyone would be. Narmaru: Shikamaru's a very lucky guy to have someone like you. Sakura: thanks Narmaru! Narmaru: Um uh do you have any siblings? Sakura: Um yes I do! I have a brother but I haven't seen him in such a long time, in many years! why do you ask? Narmaru: I'm just trying to make conversation that's all..Sakura: Do you have any siblings? Narmaru: Yes I do! I have a sister but I haven't seen her in so many years and lately I've been wanting to find her...Sakura: I'm sure she's wanting to find you too Narmaru...Narmaru: Yea maybe. Sakura: Well just saying that's all! anyways where are we? Narmaru: Oh shit! I don't know did we lose our way back to Konoha? Sakura: I think we did Narmaru...thinking: mmm he's so handsome gosh Naruto's so damn lucky to have him! Narmaru: Sakura? Are you alright? Sakura: Oh Yea sorry! I was in deep thought sorry. Narmaru: Okay Sakura if you say so thinking: gosh why did we get lost?! Wish I was with my Naruto right now ohh I miss him...but mann is she hott and so sexy...Sakura bumps into him: Oh sorry Narmaru didn't mean to do that but we gotta find our way back somehow! Oh great its getting dark lovely...Naruto: I wonder where my love is? Shikamaru: I think they got lost buddy but they'll find their way back so don't worry okay? Naruto: Okay thanks Man. Iruka: Come on Naruto you can stay at my house for now til Narmaru gets back. Naruto: thanks Sensei! Iruka: No problem Naruto! Shikamaru goes home worrying about Sakura...walks into the house..Kakashi: Are you alright? Shikamaru: No Sakura's lost and I'm worried about her! Kakashi: I'll go look for her okay I'll be right back..Shikamaru: Thanks Kakashi! Kakashi: You're welcome! walks into the forest and senses Sakura's presence...thinking: ohh baby... where are you...Namaru finds his way back to Konoha but feels really bad for leaving Sakura behind like he did..Sakura: Oh no! I'm all alone and I'm scared to death! Hears something in the bushes..Hello? anyone there? Kakashi: ohh my cherry blossom! I'm so happy I found you! Sakura: Kashi! hugs him tight..so glad you found me Kashi...It's scary being out here alone...Kakashi: Don't worry baby I'm here. Starts to pour down rain as they head back then they fall into the mud..Sakura: Ha ha ha I'm so sorry my kashi ha ha Kakashi: It's okay baby...Sakura: kashi? Kakashi: Oh Sakura! I love you! Sakura: Can I kiss you kashi? Kakashi: you can but what about...Sakura kisses him with her tongue going into his mouth..both moan..Kakashi: oh sakura feels so wonderul to kiss you again! Sakura: ohh my Kashi..we're all muddy! Kakashi: yes we are my dear! they finally get to her house and when Sakura walks through the door Shikamaru runs to her hugging her..Shikamaru: ohh baby! So glad you're safe my love! Thank you Kakashi! I owe you one! Kakashi: No problem thinking: ohh I love her so much..but I love Iruka more...as he feels a pain in his heart while he's looking at Sakura...Shikamaru: Thank you so much! Sakura: thank you Kakashi for finding me..kakashi: you're welcome Sakura..I have to head home now..Shikamaru: why don't you take a shower first I mean you're all muddy! Kakashi: Okay I will do that thanks you guys! Shikamaru & Sakura: you're welcome! Sakura: I need a shower too honey I look like a horrible mess! Shikamaru: Ohh baby can I join you? Sakura: you can...then they hear a thump what was that honey? Shikamaru: I don't know but let's go check it out they go to the children's room and they're both safe then they get to the other bathroom, open the door and see kakashi passed out in the shower...Shikamaru: You stay here I'm gonna go get Iruka Sensei! Sakura: Okay babe be careful! Kakashi! ohh baby please wake up! Kakashi opens his eyes sees Sakura..what happened? Sakura: we found you passed out in this shower. Kakashi: I'm sorry It's been a long day and I'm sorry if I scared you guys! Sakura whispers: Kashi I'm so happy you're okay..you mean so much to me kashi...gives him a kiss...Kakashi: what was that for? Sakura: because I love you! Iruka walks in the bathroom. Iruka: what happened?! Sakura: we found him passed out in the shower! Iruka: Ohh baby let's get you into the bedroom so you can get some much needed rest! Kakashi: Okay my love..Iruka gets him to the bedroom with Shikamaru's help and they lay him in bed..Iruka: thanks Shikamaru! Shikamaru: you're welcome you guys get some sleep okay? Iruka: we will! good night! Sakura: goodnight you guys! then they finally get into the shower as Sakura washes the mud off her body, they get out of the shower shikamaru kisses her on the lips...Sakura: Ohh I love you so much Shikamaru! I was scared being out there all alone! Shikamaru: I'm happy you're home safe my love..Sakura: Let's go to bed you sexy studd muffin..they kiss...then fall asleep. Naruto: are you okay babe? Narmaru: Yea I'm fine baby just been a long day that's all. Naruto: sure has been I was worried about you when you didn't arrive home when I did..Narmaru: I was scared baby..goes to kiss Naruto: ohh you're so damn sexy and handsome Narmaru...Narmaru: so are you baby..ready for bed? Naruto: yes are you? Narmaru: yes I just wanna hold you in my arms baby! Naruto: same. They lay down in bed and as they fall asleep Narmaru can't help but be thinking about his sister...Then dreams about her In dream: Narmaru! Oh I've missed you so much! Been so long since I've seen you and wow you're handsome too! so happy to see you my brother..Dream ends. Narmaru: Screams Oh my gosh! My sister! Naruto: baby what's wrong?! Narmaru: I had a dream about my sister! I haven't seen her in years but why would I have a dream about her?! Naruto: I don't know baby I'm sorry if it scared you honey..Narmaru: It did scare me baby and I just don't understand it. Naruto: Let's go to sleep my love and figure it out in the morning okay babe? Narmaru: Okay baby gives naruto a kiss then they fall back asleep. Sakura and Shikamaru sleeping away as Sakura dreams about her brother.. In Dream: Sakura! ohh Sakura! I've missed you so much! wow you're so beautiful! Been so long since we've seen each other! so happy to see you sister..Dream ends. Sakura wakes up screaming oh my gosh! my brother! Shikamaru wakes up: what's wrong honey? Sakura: I had a dream about my brother! and I have no idea why I would dream about him! Shikamaru: I have no idea baby..Sakura: It scared me honey and It doesn't make any sense I mean when my parent's died we got separated and never saw each other again..Shikamaru: ohh Sakura I love you so much let's go back to sleep beautiful..Sakura: Okay honey they go back to sleep. Kiba sleeping away with Kankuro dreaming about naruto...In Dream: Kiba! ohh Kiba I miss you! I miss being with you so much...Dream ends. Kiba wakes up thinking: ohh Naruto wish we can be together but we're not meant to be it's you and Narmaru who are meant to be together..tears roll down his face as he goes back to sleep..**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The next day Sakura wakes up to see the kids sleeping on the bed and wakes up her love..Shikamaru: honey what's wrong? Sakura: look who came in our room! Shikamaru sees Shio & yuki laying on their bed. Shikamaru: ohh sweeties they both smiled at me honey! Sakura: Aww they love you baby! They love their daddy! Shikamaru: And I love them very much! baby when did you start having dreams about your brother? Sakura: They just started happening a couple days ago so I don't know why I would be dreaming about him of all people..Shikamaru: but who would we talk to about this honey? Sakura: I'm thinking Lady Tsunade but not sure if she knows of my brother even but doesn't hurt to ask right? Shikmaru: Nope it doesn't hurt to ask so we'll go over there to talk to her okay? Sakura: Okay babe..Naruto: Are you okay Narmaru? Narmaru: Yea just thinking about the dream I had about my sister It doesn't make sense babe! Naruto: Well Maybe I can ask Kakashi or grandma Tsunade about it and see what they say. Narmaru: Thanks baby! I love you so much Naruto! naruto: I love you too baby! and its all gonna work out you'll see...Narmaru thinking: I hope so baby then someone knocks on the door. Naruto: Who could that be? Narmaru: I don't know dear but I'll go answer the door..Opens the door and Lady Tsunade's standing at their door step..Tsunade: I'm sorry to bother you guys but I need to talk to you. Naruto: about what? Tsunade: It's about a DNA test I need Narmaru to take. Naruto: what test is that? Tsunade: To find who his sister is naruto. Naruto: oh okay that would be great! Narmaru: When do you need me to come by? Tsunade: This afternoon Narmaru so I will see you soon okay? Narmaru: Okay..Tsunade leaves to go back to the clinic. Sakura: Wish me luck baby..Shikamaru: This is gonna find your brother baby...Sakura: i know my love I'm just nervous that's all. Shikamaru: I can understand that honey but don't worry no matter what we're gonna find him okay? Sakura: Okay baby I'll be back! Shikamaru: Okay..Sakura leaves to go see Tsunade and when she gets there Tsunade's there waiting for her..Tsunade: Sakura! you made it! now let's get this over with okay? Sakura: Okay! The nurse does the blood test then leaves..when will the results come? Tsunade: Not sure but I will let you know when they do okay? Sakura: Okay..leaves to go home and while she's walking she sees Narmaru walking the other way thinking: ohh he's so handsome Naruto's so lucky to have him...Narmaru thinking: ohh I'd love to have a fling with her..gosh Shikamaru's a lucky man to have someone like her! He arrives to see Lady Tsunade for the blood test. Tsunade: Hi there! let's get this test over with okay? Narmaru: Okay! Her nurse does the test and then Narmaru leaves to go home to Naruto. Narmaru arrives home sees Naruto without his shirt on..goes to kiss him...Naruto: what was that for? Narmaru: because I love you! and you're so damn Hot! Naruto: You are too! Narmaru! Narmaru: I'm nervous about that test babe...Naruto: I know you are but this is probably the only way they're gonna find her! Narmaru: Yea you're right babe just wonder who it's gonna be thats all...Sakura arrives home sees Shikamaru runs to kiss him...Shikamaru: What was that for? Sakura: Because I love you so much..and I'm nervous about what the test is gonna reveal...Shikamaru: It's the best thing out there to find your brother sweetie..Sakura: I know but still he holds her in his arms...Shikamaru: I love you Sakura so much! Sakura I love you too shikamaru they kiss... Tsunade's Nurse Misaki comes into her office with a report...Tsunade: What is it Misaki? Misaki: I went over the test and so far Sakura and Narmaru are a match..Tsunade: Are you serious? Misaki: yes but I won't know until I complete it though...Tsunade: Yes true well let me know the results when you get them. Misaki: Yes I will Doctor walks back to the lab. Tsunade's sitting in her office thinking: well Narmaru we're very close to finding your sister...Narmaru: baby? Naruto: Yes? Narmaru: I'm nervous about what the test results are gonna reveal...Naruto: babe don't worry what ever happens we'll get through it okay. Narmaru: thanks baby I know we will but can't help but be nervous...A week later Tsunade calls Narmaru & Sakura to her office to discuss the test results..Sakura: Narmaru what are you doing here? Narmaru: to talk to Tsunade about a test i had done. Sakura: oh okay well I need to talk to her too so yea. They both walk into Tsunade's office to wait for her to come..Tsunade: Hello you guys how are you? Sakura: Nervous...Narmaru: Nervous too..Tsunade: I understand you guys but this had to be done okay..anyways I have the results and guess what you two? Sakura & Narmaru: What? Tsunade: Sakura, Narmaru's your brother...Sakura: Come again? Tsunade: You heard me young lady! Sakura: Oh my gosh! I sort of wondered if he was because I had a feeling..Narmaru: Yea same here Sakura...Tsunade: How do you guys feel about this? Sakura: Well now I have another one to keep in line besides Naruto..but I feel so happy though...Narmaru: me too...Tsunade: I will give you sometime alone unless you want to walk around outisde...Sakura: We'll go walk outside..Tsunade: Okay. They go outside to take a walk and give each other a hug. Sakura: Why didn't you say anything? Namaru: I don't know nervous I guess..Sakura: I understand..thinking: I can't believe this stud is my brother! wow...Wonder what Shikamaru's gonna think and Narmaru's love Naruto! Narmaru: Um Sakura? Sakura: Yes? Narmaru: You're very pretty and attractive you know that? Sakura: Um thanks? Namaru: I'm sorry I couldn't help it please understand...Sakura: It's okay Narmaru don't worry about it okay? Narmaru: Okay I won't worry then..While outside they start to head home while talking and lost their way..Sakura: Oh crap! Narmaru: What's wrong? Sakura: We're lost! this is the second time this has happened! Should we walk back from here? Narmaru: Yea we should then they hear some noise..Sakura: What is that? Narmaru: I don't know why don't we go check...Sakura: okay let's go! They go towards where the noise is coming from and they see Kakashi all alone crying really hard...Narmaru: Why is he crying? Sakura: Not sure but let me go find out okay? Namaru: Okay...Sakura walks over to where Kakashi is. Sakura: Kashi! What's wrong?! Kakashi looks up at her...and says: Iruka's sick Sakura...He just found out today when he went to the doctor and when he came home I asked him what was wrong but he didn't say anything so we got into a fight and I left to blow off some steam...Sakura: I'm so sorry to hear that Kashi...Narmaru watching them then someone scares the crap out of him, he turns around and it's Naruto! Narmaru: Baby! You scared me! Naruto: I'm sorry honey I was out here looking for Kakashi and I found you..They kiss so do you know who your sister is? Namaru: Yes I do babe and guess what? Naruto: what? Narmaru: It's Sakura...Naruto: Really? Narmaru: Yes really my love...Naruto smiles and says: That's so cool babe! Narmaru: Yea it is isn't it. Naruto: Yep! ready to head home? Namaru: Yes I am let's go honey. Naruto and Narmaru leave to go home while Sakura talks to Kakashi. Sakura: Is it okay if I give you a hug Kashi? Kakashi: sure you can..They hug each other as Kakashi cries..ohh Kashi I'm so sorry..Kakashi: ohh my cherry blossom I love holding you in my arms so much...Sakura: Kashi? Kakashi: ohh cherry blossom..Sakura: Are you alright Kashi? Kakashi: I'm fine..let's get you home okay? Sakura: okay... Kakashi: What's wrong? Sakura: Nothing Kashi It's nothing...Kakashi: Sakura what's bothering you? Sakura: Have you ever wished that Shio & Yuki were yours? Kakashi: Yes I have and I adore them so much sakura and I love watching them while you and Shikamaru go training so why are you asking? Sakura: Because they have silver in their hair Kashi! Kakashi: I know I saw it the other day when I was watching them I wanted to tell you guys but I figure that you would find out for yourselves. Sakura: I don't know where it came from though Kashi because Shikamaru doesn't have silver and I don't either so I'm wondering why they have it..Then they stop walking..Kashi? Kakashi: Sakura how come every time I'm around you I just wanna make love to you? Sakura: eh? I don't know but you have Iruka now Kashi..and I have Shikamaru. Kakashi: yea true just forget about what I just said ok. Sakura: Okay Kashi I will but there's one thing though! Kakashi: And what is that one thing?! Sakura: That my love for you is still here in my heart Kashi and always will be. Kakashi walks away heading towards his home and Sakura thinks: Well then this shows that you still love me Kashi but its okay that you're in denial. Sakura arrives home and when she walks through the door she sees Naruto and Narmaru talking to Shikamaru. Sakura: Hey guys! How's it going? Shikamaru: Hey baby it's going good and I'm happy to hear about Narmaru being your brother! Sakura: I'm happy too honey! Naruto: I am happy too Sakura in fact since I'm like a brother to you, you now have two brothers to look after you when ever Shikamaru's on a mission! Sakura: thanks Naruto. Naruto: Well we're gonna get going you guys have a good night okay? Shikmaru: We will thanks for coming by guys! They leave then Sakura gives Shikamaru a kiss on the lips..What was that for babe? Sakura: because I love you! Shikamaru: I love you too baby! They look down and see Shio & Yuki smiling at them..Awe sweetie pies! picks them both up we love you guys too! Sakura: Yes we do! they go to give them a bath and get them ready for dinner. They give them their dinner as both kids smile and laugh at their parents thinking that they're crazy. Shikamaru: babe they think we're crazy..Sakura: You're right about that honey...both laugh. Shio & Yuki get done with their dinner and their parents get them cleaned up and ready for bed. Sakura: Awe Yuki & Shio we love we guys so much! gives them kisses on their cheeks then put them to bed telling them a story as they fall asleep...Shikamaru: Ready to go to bed love? Sakura: Yes I am love..they go to their room after turning off all the lights and not aware that Narmaru's outside staring at his sister thinking: ohh wow I'd love to have a little affair with you...then walks away back home..The Next day Sakura and Shikamaru wake up and the chldren are once again in their bedroom on their bed..Shikamaru: good morning sweetie pies! they smile..Sakura: good morning you two! momma and daddy love you so much! Shikamaru: Yes we do! Then suddenly Shio and Yuki say: wuv u! Sakura: oh my gosh baby they talked! Shikamaru: They sure did babe! Do we go train today babe? Sakura: You know what I don't know sweetie who do we ask? then they hear someone knocking on the door and the kids run to the door trying to open it...Shikamaru & Sakura: Thanks for being helpful you guys! they smile..they open the door and its kakashi and Iruka standing on their porch. Shikamaru: Are you guys okay? Iruka: Can we talk to you guys for a few minutes please? Sakura: Sure come on in! They walk in their house, Shio & Yuki run to Kakashi to give him a hug! Well around his leg..Kakashi: Hi you two how are you? Shio & Yuki: Hi Kasi! Iru! Iruka: How cute! Shikamaru: Yes it is Iruka! Iruka: you guys I'm sick and It's cancer...Shikamaru: what?! Sakura: oh no! Iruka: yea it's a real bummer and I've been so depressed that it's causing friction between Kakashi and I..Sakura: I'm so sorry to hear that you guys..Shikamaru: I am too if there's anything we can do let us know okay? Iruka: Thanks you guys that really means alot to me. They leave to go home then Naruto & Narmaru arrive at their house...Sakura: What the hell?! Is this everyone come over day? Shikamaru: I guess! wonder what's going on? Sakura: I don 't know but they don't look very happy though...Naruto: So sorry to bother you guys but we need your help..Shikamaru:WIth what? Narmaru: We're very heartbroken about the news of Iruka being very sick and I know he used to be Naruto's Sensei long ago and still helps him out to this day so yea he's a total mess you guys and I don't know what to do?! I mean everytime I ask him if he's okay He yells at me! Sakura & Shikamaru: This hit him pretty hard Narmaru that's why he's acting like that..Narmaru: So what do I do? Sakura: The best thing to do right now is give him some space and be supportive as much as you can and be there for him. Shikamaru: She's right Narmaru that's all you can do buddy..Naruto: Sakura why does it hurt so bad? Sakura: We've all known him since we were kids Naruto and he was your Sensei..and we're here for you if you need anything okay Naruto? Naruto: Thanks you guys and Narmaru I'm sorry for being so moody lately It's just hard for me dealing with this...Narmaru: I understand Naruto I'm gonna go for a walk outside okay? Naruto: Okay babe..Hey Sakura how bout you go walk with him and talk to him maybe he'll listen to reason! Sakura: I don't know if he'll even listen to me Naruto! I hardly know him! Naruto: Please Sakura! Sakura: Ugh! I'll go talk to him and Shikamaru honey I'll be back in a few okay? Shikamaru: Okay baby please hurry back...Sakura: I will baby..She goes to talk to Narmaru who's on the side of their house with his head down..Are you okay? Narmaru: Yea I'm alright I just hope that I can do what you guys told me..Sakura: You'll be able to do it I mean you two are soulmates! Narmaru: Yea we are and I love him so much it just hurts to see him like this! Sakura: I know it does Narmaru. Narmaru: pulls Sakura to him and kisses her on the lips...Sakura: What was that for?! I'm your sister! Narmaru: I'm so sorry I couldn't help it Sakura I won't do it again okay? Sakura: Okay..she then kisses him back..Narmaru: Uh what was that for?! Sakura: Sorry I won't do it again okay? Narmaru: ohh mann then hears Naruto calling for him..I have to go Sakura...Sakura: Okay go to him Narmaru..She walks to Shikamaru and hugs him tight as he holds her in his arms with the children hugging their parents legs...Kakashi and Iruka are at the clinic so Iruka can see Tsunade about his disease..Tsunade: Hi you guys how are you two holding up? Iruka: It's hard Tsunade really hard..Kakashi: It's unbearable seeing him like this and the pain he's in Tsunade! Tsunade: Well *trying not to cry* Iruka it's not looking good not good at all...Iruka: How long do I have Dr. Tsunade? Tsunade: According to your lad tests you don't have much time Iruka I'm so sorry...Iruka: You know what Tsunade? I'm prepared for whatever happens and I know my Kakashi's gonna have alot of support from Sakura and the whole gang to help him through this..Kakashi: Yes I will and they're being very supportive Iruka..Iruka: tsunade? Is Shio & Yuki really Shikamaru's? Tsunade: why do you ask? Iruka: They have silver in their hair that's why I'm asking..Tsunade thinking: oh my gosh! could Kakashi be their father?! after all?! But Shikamaru loves those kids! Just like Sakura does! oh boy I don't want to do another DNA test again! dammit! Kakashi: if you want me to do a DNA test I will! Tsunade: okay Kakashi..I have to do blood work on those kids anyways to make sure they're healthy! Sakura & Shikamaru walk in with Shio & Yuki for their blood work..Shio: Kasi! U k? Kakashi smiles: yea I'm okay Shio I'm so happy to see you guys! Yuki: Kasi! gives him a hug and whispers we uv u! Kakashi: ohh I love you guys too...Then they take the kids for blood work and when they walk out Sakura and Shikamaru are holding shio and Yuki as they cry..Kakashi: Are they okay? Shikamaru: yea they're fine just hurts seeing them get lab work done poor little angels! Sakura: Yes poor babies don't worry we're all here for you guys...they leave with Shio and Yuki as Kakashi stares at them and Sakura thinking: Sakura...I love you so much cherry blossom it hurts to see you with Shikamaru...I want you back...my love...Iruka: ready to go baby? Kakashi: Yes I'm ready honey..Tsunade: wait! I need to draw some blood from Kakashi! hold on it will only take a second. They draw blood from him then they go home and when they get home they kiss each other after closing the door after they got inside...Iruka: ohh Kakashi..I'm sorry I'm sick baby...kakashi: Don't be! let's just cherish the moments we have from when we first got together til you have to go...Iruka: okay baby sounds good. The next day they went hiking and out to eat but Iruka didn't have much energy so they had to cut it short..Kakashi: I'm so worried about you Iruka! Iruka: eh I'm alright just really tired..Kakashi: Okay let's head home babe. Iruka: okay honey..They get home and Kakashi helps Iruka to the bedroom so he can lay down and rest. Kakashi: Do you need anything? Iruka: not right now dear then they hear a knock on the door and Kakashi goes to open the door and Sakura's on their porch along with Naruto and Narmaru..Kakashi: What brings you guys here? Sakura: We're here to help you guys out and we bought you guys some groceries! Iruka: Thanks you guys! you guys are the best! Naruto: Awe Iruka we wanted to do this for you guys! How are you feeling'? Iruka: Well it's not looking good guys..the cancer's all over in other words it spread like a wild fire! And I was told today that I don't have much time left..Naruto cries: ohh Iruka Sensei! Iruka: Naruto listen I'll always be with you no matter what happens okay? Naruto: okay Sensei...Narmaru: ohh baby I love you so much! Naruto: Ohh Narmaru I love you too baby cries really hard as Narmaru holds him in his arms..Sakura looking at them thinking: ohh you guys It's gonna be okay we're in this together and why is my brother so damn hot and sexy?! dammit. Kakashi: Thanks for doing this for us you guys! Sakura whispers: You're welcome my Kashi. Kakashi: I'm so sad Sakura it's tearing me up inside..Sakura: ohh Kashi always know that I'm here for you and that everyone else is too okay? Kakashi: Thank you Sakura! Sakura: You're welcome my Kashi..Naruto: Sakura! ready to go? Sakura: Yes I'm ready you smart ass! Okay love I have to go okay? Kakashi whispers: okay my love I'm gonna really need you guys alot more! Sakura: I know you are kashi..They all leave to go home..When Sakura gets home with tears in her eyes Shikamaru runs to her and holds her tight in his arms..Sakura: he doesn't have much time baby..He's gotten very weak and is looking so thin..Shikamaru: ohh sweety I'm so sorry and he's such a good man too! both cry really hard. A few days later Tsunade gets the results of Shio & Yuki's lab work and is very happy that they're both healthy as horses so she calls Sakura and Shikamaru to tell them the good news! Sakura: I'm so happy to hear that Tsunade! I'll go tell Shikamaru! I'll talk to you later! hangs up phone. Shikamaru: Who was that honey? Sakura: Tsunade telling us that our children are healthy as horses! Shikamaru: I'm very happy to hear that honey! Thank goodness! Sakura: Yes thank goodness! I love you so much baby Shikamaru: I love you too sexy woman! Sakura: ohh I'm sexy? Shikamaru: Yes very sexy baby Sakura: ohh I wanna make love to you so badd...Shikamaru: Me too baby..They kiss each other with their tongues going into each others mouths as they moan..ohh sakura let's go to our bedroom...Sakura: Where are Shio & Yuki? Shikamaru: Playing with their toys in the living room..Sakura: Let's feed them their dinner and get them ready for bed okay stud...Shikamaru smiles: okay baby. They give Shio and Yuki their dinner while they eat also..Naruto: Hey love you okay? Narmaru: Yea I'm fine baby what's up? Naruto: well just asking and I'm so sorry about how I've been acting lately...Narmaru: ohh baby I know you're hurting because of Iruka Sensei and I want to be there for you! Naruto: Thank you honey I appreciate that very much and I love you so much Narmaru..Narmaru: I love you too Naruto my love..gives Naruto a kiss with his tongue going into Naruto's mouth and Naruto kisses him the same way..both moan..ohh Naruto I want you so badd...Naruto: ohh baby I want you too grabs narmaru's pants..unbuttons them and pulls them down as he sucks on his cock..Narmaru: ahh! ohh baby...ah! wow! ohh yess! ah! ohh Naruto...feels so good...Then Narmaru goes down on Naruto sucking on his cock...Naruto: Ohh baby! ahh! ohh wow...feels so good Narmaru..ah! ah! ah! then Narmaru thrusts into Naruto's ass deep...Ahh! ohh yess! ah! ah! ah! ohh damn! that feels good baby! ah! ah! ohh yess! now its my turn hottie..Naruto thrusts into Narmaru's ass deep..Narmaru: Ahh! ohh yess! ah! oh Naruto! ah! ohh damn! ohh feels so good baby ohh I love you so much! Naruto: I love you too Narmaru! ohh mann i'm gonna cumm...Narmaru: Cum baby! ahh! cumm ahh! Naruto: ahh! ahh! ohh man! that was so wonderful baby! Narmaru: Yes it sure was baby they kiss then take a shower together as they make out and when they step out of the shower they make out some more on their bed..Kakashi: ohh Iruka are you alright? Iruka: Go get Sakura baby please! Kakashi crying: okay..He runs to Sakura's house and Shikamaru goes with him to tend to Iruka becuase Sakura was busy with their kids..Kakashi & Shikamaru arrived at Iruka's house and they see him passed out on the floor looking pale as a ghost...Shikamaru: Iruka! do you hear me?! Iruka: Yes I hear you! man you got a loud mouth Shikamaru! Shikamaru with tears in his eyes: Kakashi asked me to come here because you collapsed. Iruka: I'm sorry about that I can't seem to get around anymore I'm getting weak guys..Kakashi crying: I know baby and I know they'll help us out when we need them...Shikamaru: Yes of course Sakura and I will help you out no problem I mean you guys mean alot to us and worse comes to worse you can live with us okay? Kakashi: Okay thank you Shikamaru! Shikamaru: You're welcome you guys! leaves to go home thinking: Ohh my Sakura can't wait to get home to you my love gosh I just adore you so much baby...he arrives home sakura greets him with a kiss and he tells here everything that happened at Iruka's house...Sakura: so he had passed out? Shikamaru: Yes babe and he's getting weaker by the minute baby..Sakura: ohh honey I'm so sorry baby..touches his cock...Shikamaru: mmm what are you doing? Sakura: what I see a bulge in your pants honey...unzips his pants and sucks on his cock...Shikamaru: ahh! ohh yess! ohh Sakura...ohh wow..mmm feels so good...love the way you suck it ah! ah! Ah! ohh wow...damn! Sakura gets up from sucking and kisses him on the lips with her tongue going into his mouth...Shikamaru: mmm I love you Sakura...Sakura: I love you too Shikamaru...he opens up her robe and takes her to their bedroom laying her on the bed then thrusts into her deep...Ah! ahh! ohh ah! ah! ohh baby...I love you so much..Ah! ah! ohh yess feels so good with you inside me...love the way you make love to me...Shikamaru: I love the way you make love to me too...they kiss each other on the lips not aware that Narmaru's watching them from a far thinking: Ohh mann I just want one taste of her...Angel: Narmaru Haruno! why are you thinking like this?! when the one you love is Naruto! Narmaru: I don't know why maybe because she's so beautiful...Angel: Narmaru you gotta snap out of this please...Narmaru: I can't help it for some reason...Angel: Well I guess the only thing is to have your one time with her...Narmaru: yea and that's all I want...Naruto's my love and I love him so much Angel he's amazing! Angel: I know you do Narmaru and he loves you so much Narmaru! I always see it in his eyes when you guys are together the two of you..the true love is there...Narmaru: yes its always there mann he's so adorable...drives me madd...Angel: okay you can have your one time with your sister but it will be in private...Narmaru: okay understood. Angel disappears...and he goes back home to Naruto...The next day all had to go to the training fields and this time Gai Sensei was doing the training..Gai: Okay Naruto & Narmaru! go out there and see what progress you've made so far..Naruto & Narmaru go out there to do their match...Gai: Good Job you two! that was really good! Naruto: Thanks Sensei! Narmaru: Thanks Sensei! Gai: Sakura! Shikamaru! Now you guys! They go out there to do their moves...Gai: Wow! Very good! Good job all of you! Sasuke! HInata! Now you! they go out there and do their stuff..Gai: Good job! okay you guys now Sakura & Narmaru? I'm giving you guys one hour to go find the bells! Sakura: Yes Sensei! Narmaru: Yes Sensei! All: good luck you guys! they go search for the bells in the forest...Sakura: Man how far do we have to go?! Narmaru: I don't know he didn't tell us what direction to go! Sakura: He didn't huh? Narmaru: no he didn't...Sakura: Well let's keep walking we should be able to find it with our chakras...narmaru: true! then sakura trips over a huge branch and falls on top of her brother. sakura: I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going...Narmaru: It's okay accidents happen...Sakura: why did you have to be my brother...I mean you're so damn hott...Narmaru: I should say the same about you sis! Sakura: Oh please! I have two wonderful children with the man I love! Narmaru: I know you do! Can I kiss you? Narmaru: um what? Sakura kisses her brother and he kisses her back...Narmaru: ohh wow...Sakura: yea wow is right...she unzips Narmaru's pants and sucks on his cock...Narmaru: ohh ah! ah! ah! ohh damn! ah! ah! ah! ah! then he unzips Sakura's pants thrusting into her vagina deep...Sakura: Ah! ohh yess! ahh! ahh! feels so good...Narmaru: ohh yess it does...Sakura: ohh mann...ah! ah! Narmaru pulls out and cumms all over the place...Narmaru: ohh wow...Sakura: found the bells ha ha they rinse off in the lake then head back to the training field with the bells..Everyone: Yay! you found them! Gai: Good work! Shikamaru: Good job baby! Sakura thanks baby they kiss each other...Gai: Okay you two need a room! Sakura: what! I'm crazy about him! Shikamaru: I'm crazy about her! Gai: I know you guys are! Narmaru pulls Naruto to a private place kisses him then unzips his pants and sucks on his cock..Naruto: ahh! ahh! damn I can't take this...wow! feels so good with love the way you suck baby...narmaru gets up from sucking kisses Naruto on the lips with his tongue going into his mouth...both moan...Narmaru: I wanna make love to you...Naruto: ohh baby you read my mind... they go by the lake undress each other kissing and touching each other then Narmaru thrusts deep into naruto's ass...Naruto: ah! ah! ah! ahh! ohh baby! ah! ah! ah! ah! feels so damn good! ahh! ahh! then he strokes Naruto's cock...ahhh! ohhhhh damnnnnn ahhhhh! ohh yess! narmaru: ohh Naruto! I love you so much baby! Naruto: ahh! I love you too Narmaru! ah! ah! ah! they both cumm at the same time...Narmaru: oh damn! that was wonderful! Naruto: Ohh yess it was! ahh! I love you so much Narmaru! let's rinse off...Narmaru and Naruto go into the water to rinse off then start making out...moaning like crazy...Narmaru: Let's go home my love...Naruto: okay baby...they get their clothes on and head home...Sakura and Shikamaru got a little lost while walking home and...Sakura: ohh Shikamaru let's make love right now baby...unzips his pants sucks on his cock...Shikamaru: ahh! ohh! ah! ah! ohh Sakura! ohh damnnnn! feeels so good! love the way you suck ah! ah! Sakura gets up from sucking and Shikamaru strips her down and they make love near the water...Sakura: ahh! ahh! ohhh baby! Shikamaru: I love making love to you Sakura...Sakura: I love making love to you too baby...grabs his ass...Shikamaru: ahh! ohh I wanna cumm inside you so badd baby...Sakura: cumm inside me my love cummm inside me...Shikamaru cumms inside her vagina as she cums too...ohh that was so wonderful my love! Shikamaru: Yes it was really wonderful my love mann you're so beautiful Sakura...Sakura: and you're so handsome,hott,sexy...can't keep my hands off you...Shikamaru: same I can't keep my hands off you either baby! they finally got home after many stops of non stop making out in the forest...Kakashi: Oh! you guys are home! How was training? Sakura: good! how were the kids? Kakashi: they're wonderful you guys! Shikamaru: Thanks Kakashi! Sakura: Yes thanks! Kakashi thinking: wow I still love her after all this time..wish she can be mine again...but she's happy with Shikamaru now tears fall from his eyes..Sakura: what's wrong? kakashi: oh nothing you guys just worried about Iruka..Sakura and Shikamaru both hug him...Shikamaru: do you have a bulge in your pants kakashi? Kakashi face turns redd: Um uh yes but I can relieve it myself don't worry..Shikamaru pulls him close to him: Honey what shall we do? Sakura: well he does have a huge bulge in his pants honey..Shikamaru: Let's have our way with him...Sakura: good idea baby..she takes off his shirt as Shikamaru unbuttons and unzips his pants sucking on his cock...Kakashi: ahh! ohh wow...Sakura kissing him from behind and licking his ears...Ahh! ahh! ahh! Shikamaru: Let's take these pants off him baby...Sakura helps him take off Kakashi's clothes as Sakura takes her turn sucking on Kakashi's cock..Kakashi: ohh you guys! ahh! ahh! damn! you both are soo damn hott and sexy...Sakura gets up from sucking and Shikamaru kisses her as Kakashi sucks on shikamaru's cock... Shikamaru: ahh! ahh! ahh! ohh damn! Sakura: ohh Shikamaru... I want you inside my pussy...Shikamaru moans...lays Sakura down on the floor then Kakashi thrusts inside her ass and Shikamaru thrusts in her vagina deep...Sakura: Ahh! ahh! ahh! ohh yess! ah! ah! ah! ohh dammit! ah! ah! ah! ah! ohh shittt I'm gonna cumm honey! Shikamaru so am I! kakashi: me too! They all came at the same time! Sakura: Wow! shikamaru whispers: I love yo sakura...Sakura whispers: I love you too shikamaru..Shikamaru: wow kakashi you're a hottie man! Sakura: yes you are Kakashi..kakashi: Umm thanks you guys? Shikamaru: You're good Kakashi...Sakura: you two were wonderful! wow! shikamaru: let's all go shower... They get to the shower pulling Kakashi in with them as Sakura washes the both of them and they do the same to her...Sakura: ahh! ohh dammit...they get done with the shower...Kakashi: I gotta go you guys...Shikamaru and Sakura: Do you have to hottie...Kakashi: yess I have to go check on Iruka make sure he's okay...Sakura and shikamaru both kiss kakashi...Then he heads back home and on his way he's thinking: wow those two are sooo dammn sexy! shit! I'd love to have my way with the both of them again...He arrives home goes into the bedroom...Iruka? Iruka: Hey baby! Kakashi: Hi my love gosh I miss making love! Iruka: I know me too I'm just weak honey..Kakashi: I know baby..goes into the bathroom to change into sweats then comes out gets on the bed with Iruka holding him in his arms with tears in his eyes knowing that his love doesn't have much time...Shikamaru: damn baby you're a hottie you know that? Sakura: you're a hottie too baby! I love you..gives him a kiss..Shikamaru: you and the children are my world Sakura...Sakura: same you guys are my world too. The next day Narmaru wakes up sees naruto sleeping by his side thinking: What did I do to deserve you Naruto? I love you so much baby..touches his face then Naruto wakes up to seeing a smile on Narmaru's face. Naruto: What's the matter? Narmaru: Nothing baby I just adore you so much Naruto...then someone knocks on their door. Naruto: Who could that be? Narmaru: I don't know but I'll get dressed and brush my teeth..Then goes to answer the door and Sakura's standing there with tears in her eyes..Narmaru: Sis! what's the matter?! Naruto comes out after brushing his teeth and sees Sakura..Naruto: What's the matter? Sakura: Shikamaru had to go help Kakashi last night because Iruka collasped on the floor..Naruto: ohh Sakura I'm sorry this has been hard for all of us...Sakura: yes it has been..you're right about that...Um Naruto? Naruto: Yes Sakura? Sakura: um you have a bulge in your pants...Naruto: Oh dear! I'm so sorry! face turns red...Sakura: Are you okay? Naruto: Um uh I'll go relieve it myself um thanks...Sakura: Naruto! come here! Naruto: what do you want Sakura?! Sakura whispers in his ear: Let me suck it...Naruto whispers: you're turning me on sis you know that right?...Sakura: I'll leave you and narmaru alone then grabs his ass...Naruto: ah! okay..Sakura leaves..Narmaru: ohh baby let me suck that for you! Naruto: ohh baby please do...Sakura arrives home sees Shikamaru standing there with the kids running around along with a bulge in his pants...Sakura: hi little angels! looks up ohh baby look at that nice bulge...goes to suck it...Shikamaru: ahh! ohh baby...Then Kakashi knocks on their door..Shio & Yuki: Kasi! they run to the door..Kakashi: ohh hello you guys! they hug him..thank you for the hugs you guys...stands up and sees Sakura & Shikamaru...How are you guys? Sakura: hanging in there I'm so sorry you guys had to deal with that last night...Kakashi: You're man was a good help Sakura sees the bulge in Shikamaru's pants...thinking: mmm wanna suck on that so badd...Shikamaru: thanks Kakashi thinking: poor guy looks so depressed...Sakura: Shio? Yuki? where are you guys? Yuki: In rom mommy..sakura walks to their room..Sakura: ohh you guys then Shikamaru comes up behind her: ohh they're so sweet honey! Sakura: Yes they are! baby...what's wrong? Shikamaru: I feel sorry for Kakashi he looks so down and depressed honey looks like a mess..Sakura: what can we do for him though? He's about to lose the love of his life and its sad...Shikamaru: I know it is and I'm glad the kids went to go give him a hug he really needed that. Sakura: Yes he sure did! Kakashi: what am I gonna do when he's gone?...Sakura: You can stay with us if you want...Kakashi: I don't want to intrude you guys..Shikamaru: it's not a problem Kakashi you're gonna need all the support you can get and we're all here for you! Kakashi: Thanks you guys! I think I will take your offer! Sakura: Okay..How's Iruka? Kakashi: He's fading away by the minute sakura its so depressing cries really hard..Sakura and Shikamaru hug him really tight..Then comes Shio and Yuki to give him hugs too..Sakura: aww my little angels! that's so sweet of you to give him hugs...Shikamaru: We love you guys so much! Shio & Yuki smile then they run to their room to play with their toys. Shikamaru whispers in Kakashi's ear: Can I talk to you for a second? Kakashi: Sure! Shikamaru signals to Sakura then she goes to listen...what's up? Shikamaru: Were you looking at my bulge...Kakashi: um uh m yess I was why? Shikamaru: Just asking would you like to suck? Kakashi: Ohh yess I would like to...pulls down Shikamaru's pants sucks on his cock...Sakura watching thinking: ohh mann goes towards Shikamaru and kisses him on the lips as her tongue goes into his mouth as he does the same to her..Shikamaru: ahh! ohh damn! ahh! Kakashi comes up from sucking on Shikamaru's cock kiss him on the lips too then Sakura goes down on her love..ahh! ahh! ohh damn! ahh! mmm ohh yess! ahh! Sakura comes up from sucking..Sakura: What shall we do about the bulge in your pants Kakashi...Shikamaru whispers to her: let's have our way with him baby...Sakura: ohh Shikamaru lets...they pull Kakashi to them and Sakura takes off his pants and sucks on his cock as Shikamaru takes off his shirt kissing and licking him all over...Kakashi: Ah! ohh yess! ohh wow...ah! love the way you guys pleasure me...Shikamaru whispers to Kakashi: you want me? Kakashi whispers: Yesss I want you both...Shikamaru: We want you too hottie...caresses Kakashi's cock...Kakashi: ah! ah! ohh dammit! Sakura then kisses both of them as they lick and kiss her all over her body..Sakura: ahh! ohh yess...ahh! ohh wow...mmm kakashi pulls down Sakura's pants along with ripping off her wet panties...Shikamaru takes off her top sucking on her breasts and fingering her ass...as Kakashi rubs her vagina...ahh! ah! ah! ah! ah! ohh yess! ahh! ohh damn! ah! ah! ah! take me now...ohh wow...Shikamaru whispers in Sakura's ear: ohh baby you're so sexy and hottt I wanna stick my cock in your wet pussy...Kakashi whispers to shikamaru: I want you Shikamaru so badd...grabs his ass then thrusts inside deep...Shikamaru: ahh! ahh! ohh yess! ohh Sakura! Kakashi! ahh! ohh dammit! you feel so good baby! Sakura: ah! ohh Shika...you're so damn sexy...so are you kakashi..grabs Kakashi's ass..Kakashi: Ah! Sakura! Shikamaru: ohh let's all go into the shower? Sakura: right behind you! They go into the shower making out with each other...When they get out of the shower they all get clothes on and go to check on the kids..the peek in their room see them playing with their toys then Shio & Yuki see their parents..Yuki: Mommy! daddy! Kasi! Shio: Mommy! daddy! Kasi! they run to them and hug them...we hungy! Sakura: okay sweeties! lets get you something to eat! They all go into the kitchen and make some food. After eating Sakura cleans up the dishes and Kakashi whispers to Sakura: you guys are so wonderful..grabs her ass..Sakura: ahh! Kashi...you're wonderful too..tell Iruka hello okay..Kakashi: okay leaves to go home..Sakura thinking: Kashi...Shikamaru: He looks so down honey he worries me...Sakura: that makes two us baby..Kakashi arrives home and when he gets to his bedroom Iruka's laying on the bed barely breathing..Kakashi: Iruka? Iruka: Hey...breath baby..breath..Kakashi: I'm gonna go get Sakura hold on baby! Kakashi Runs to Sakura's house screaming: Sakura help! He's having a hard time breathing! Sakura: Okay I'm coming right now! Shikamaru: Be careful loves! Sakura: I will honey! they run to Iruka's house and find him barely breathing still...Iruka! oh my gosh Sensei! she gets the oxygen for him..Iruka: oh thank you Sakura, promise me that you and Shikamaru will watch over Kakashi for me...Sakura crying: We will Iruka don't worry about that okay...Iruka: thank you Sakura and also let kakashi be like another father to your kids besides Shikamaru okay? Sakura crying really hard: okay Sensei..then Naruto & Narmaru walk in and see Iruka having a hard time breathing and Naruto cries really hard: Iruka please Sensei...Iruka: Naruto I'll always be with you in your heart..Narmaru? Take care of him okay...Narmaru: I will Iruka I promise..Iruka: okay thank you so much you guys for being a part of my life..Sakura tell Shikamaru that I love him like a son just like naruto and you like you were my daughter...Iruka passes away...kakashi: Oh Iruka! ohh baby! Sakura hugs Kakashi saying: Kashi...he loved you so much you were his life Kashi...Few days later they had a memorial service for him and not a dry tear in the entire place...Shio & Yuki go up to kakashi and whisper to him: We love you daddy! Kakashi crying: I love you guys too hugs them tight in his arms..Sakura & Shikamaru see their kids hugging Kakashi as they smile with tears rolling down their faces..ohh honey we love you guys too! Shikamaru: Kakashi? Kakashi: Yes? Shikamaru: can I talk to you for a minute? Kakashi: Sure! goes to talk to Shikamaru in the other room what's up? Shikamaru: would you like to live with Sakura and I? I mean you don't have to now but maybe down the road..Kakashi: Yes I'd love to live with you guys! Shikamaru: Okay! cool! so glad! Kakashi pulls Shikamaru to him saying: you have a bulge there Shikamaru...Shikamaru: Oh boy I can go relieve it d-don't worry. Kakashi: would you like me to relieve it? touches Shikamaru's bulge..Shikamaru: ahh! ahh! Kakashi where can we go? kakashi: come with me to my place...Shikamaru follows Kakashi to his house and when they get inside after closing the door..Kakashi and Shikamaru unbutton and unzip each other's pants along with taking off each other's shirts then Kakashi goes down on Shikamaru sucking on his cock..Shikamaru: ahh! ahh! ohh wow... ah ohh Kakashi...feels so good...Kakashi stands up from sucking on his cock and kisses Shikamaru on the lips with his tongue going into his mouth as Shikamaru does the same to Kakashi..both moaning..ohh Kakashi you're so hott... let me suck it...Shikamaru goes down on Kakashi..Kakashi: ahh! ohh dammit..ah! ah! ah! ohh Shikamaru...feels so good ahh! ahh! ahh! ah! ah! ah! ohh yess...then Shikamaru kisses and licks Kakashi all over his body as he thrusts gently into Kakashi's ass..ahh! ohh damn! ahh! ahh! ohh baby ahh! mmm feels so good! Shikamaru: you feel good Kakashi baby..kakashi: Now its my turn...thrusts slowly into shikamaru's ass..Shikamaru: ahh! ahh! ohh Kakashi! ah! ah! ohh yess! ah! ah! ohh shit! feels so good! ah! ah! Kakashi caresses Shikamaru's cock as he thrusts..Ahh! ahh! ohhh baby! ahh! ohh yess! ahh! dammit! ah! ah! ah! ah! Kakashi: I'm gonna cumm ohh Shikamaru you feel so good! Shikamaru: ahh! they climax at the same time then go take a shower. In the shower they kiss each other as they wash their bodies..Shikamaru: Ohh Kakashi that was so wonderful! Kakashi: Yes it was..they leave the shower dry off and as they walk into the other room they kiss...Sakura walks in saying: wow you guys are so sexy mmm..Shikamaru: Ohh baby come here! Sakura walks over to them..Kakashi whispers to Shikamaru: Should we have our way with her? Shikamaru: ohh yess we should..Kakashi whispers to Sakura: I want you Sakura so badd...ohh I still love you...Sakura whispers to Kakashi: ohh Kashi...I love you too...Shikamaru takes off Sakura's top and sucks on her breasts..and Kakashi goes down on her licking her vagina...ahh! ahh! ahh! ohh damn! ah! ah! Shikamaru: Sakura my love you're so beautiful licks her neck then kisses her on the lips..Sakura: mmm Love kissing you Shikamaru: love kissing you too...**


End file.
